Não existe arrependimento
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Ele era frio. Era amargo. Era um Malfoy. Para ele o arrependimento não existia.


_**Não existe arrependimento**_

"É tão fácil condenar aqueles que não entendemos! Não compreendemos e nem nos dignamos a fazer um esforço. Agora que tudo acabou, não te arrependes?"

Hoje eu pergunto-me como é que nós conseguimos? Parece impossível! Como conseguiste ter algo comigo? Tu não me odiavas? Não me achavas tu indigna? Disseste-me que não e eu esforcei-me para te agradar mas não foi o suficiente. Porque eu seria sempre aquilo que sempre fui e tu também nunca mudarias. Mas eu tentei. Dei o meu melhor. Mas nada em mim foi o suficiente para ti…

_I did my best to please you (Eu fiz o meu melhor para te agradar)  
But my best was never good enough (Mas o meu melhor nunca foi bom o suficiente)  
Somehow you're only able to see (De qualquer forma tu só és capaz de ver)  
All I am not (Tudo o que eu não sou)  
_

Afinal eu era uma sangue-de-lama e por mais que tu dissesses que ias pôr isso para trás tu reparavas em todos os meus defeitos, mesmo os mais pequenos e ainda acrescentavas alguns que eu não tinha. Eu sei que errei. Sei que desisti e que nunca suportei os teus traços do passado. Aquela arrogância por mais pequena que fosse. Eu não te compreendi. Eu errei contigo mas não terás tu errado também comigo?

_  
Did you ever look behind? __(Alguma vez olhaste para trás?)  
__Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find? __(Não tens medo dos pedaços que vais encontrar?)  
I have failed you (Eu falhei contigo)  
But you have failed me too (Mas tu falhaste comigo também)_

Tu nunca compreendeste as minhas posições. Tu nunca aceitaste os meus amigos. Tu impedias-me de ir ter com eles, negavas todos os convites para programas, dizias mal deles… mas eles eram os meus amigos. E eu comecei a mentir-te. Saí de casa ás escondidas para os ver. Eu errei e menti-te mas tu também erraste porque tu nunca me compreendeste. Tu condenavas-me por eu ser assim e eu gostava de o ser. Repugnavas os meus amigos e a minha família apenas porque não compreendias os seus ideais, o seu mundo… E depois chamavas-me mentirosa por te enganar e falsa… mas não seria eu assim por tua culpa?

_  
It's so easy to destroy and condemn (É tão fácil destruir e condenar)  
The ones you do not understand (Aqueles que tu não compreendes)  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified? (Alguma vez pensaste se isso é justo?)_

Nem por um momento quiseste ouvir as minhas ideias, as minhas posições. Achavas idiota a B.A.B.E.. Achava incrível que os meus amigos fossem os teus piores inimigos. Não compreendias como podia eu gostar de ver os meus pais se eles eram tão muggles. Tu nunca me tentaste sequer compreender nem a eles. Tu nunca fizeste sequer um esforço…

_  
__It's so easy to destroy and condemn (É tão fácil destruir e condenar)  
The ones you do not understand (Aqueles que tu não compreendes)  
In your life why didn't you ever try? (Na tua vida, porque é que nunca tentaste?)  
_

Eu odiei-te quando éramos mais novos. E depois quando nos apaixonámos tudo isso desapareceu. Agora que a guerra acabou, nós podíamos ser felizes. Mas como a Luna diria, a lergia do derrotado impedia isso. Porque fora o teu lado que perdera e apesar de não teres ido preso como os teus pais, prendeste-te nessa raiva. E foi eu que paguei. E agora que nos separámos e que eu estou de volta ao meu mundo assim como tu estás no teu, sinto o antigo rancor por ti voltar. Os meus amigos e a minha família aceitaram-me de volta mas já nada traz de novo os anos que perdi ao teu lado e que me fizeste sofrer. Podia estar agora casada com o Ron, que tanto sofreu ao ver-me contigo. Mas hoje estou com ele e sou feliz. Mas por mais que sinta que te odeie, o meu coração ainda palpita ao te ver e ao recordar-se dos bons momentos que passámos juntos.

_  
I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate (Eu fecho os meus olhos enquanto caminho pela linha que divide o amor e ódio)  
For the person with the same blood in his veins (Por aquele que tem o mesmo sangue nas veias)_

Mas quando passo por ti e te olho nos olhos eu vejo que tu não estás arrependido e pergunto-me se alguma vez me amaste? Nunca sequer me pediste desculpa ou tentaste ter-me de volta. Não haverá arrependimento? Não sentes remorsos por tudo o que me fizeste e me disseste de horrível? Talvez tu me culpes mas não te esqueças que eu não fui a única que falhei…

_  
You show no regrets (Tu não mostras arrependimentos)  
About all the things you did or said (Por todas as coisas que fizeste ou disseste)  
I have failed you (Eu falhei contigo)  
But believe me you failed me too (Mas acredita em mim tu falhaste comigo também)  
_


End file.
